


make me

by jjayseungs



Series: for jayseung [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Park Jongseong | Jay Is A Tease (ENHYPEN), Police Officers!JaySeung, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, more tags will be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjayseungs/pseuds/jjayseungs
Summary: heeseung makes jongseong feel weird things. and, jongseong makes heeseung ponder of all the possibilities there is.(a compilation of short stories vary in length and genre for jayseung)
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: for jayseung [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119179
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. beyond the boundary

**Author's Note:**

> i will update this series whenever i have the time. + the ideas/prompts for each chapter is majorly from the songs I listen to while writing them. 
> 
> enjoy reading ;-)

Heeseung loves watching Jongseong expresses the lyrics through his dance.

Every time Jongseong starts moving his limbs, his gestures somehow imitate the languorous motion of the waves. His steps mimic the gracefulness of flower petals cascading during spring. Jongseong moves with such elegance, and Heeseung is always in awe. 

The mirrors are reflecting their every movement. The ENHYPEN members are ready for another session of dance practice. As always, Ni-Ki is there to lead and help them with the new choreography. But, before they start, the dance instructor suggests a brief warm-up, and Jongseong is quick to retrieve his handphone and scroll through his playlist. Jongseong loves blasting new songs from his playlist for dance practice, and all of them willingly follows the unexpected songs playing in the background.

The _crazy_ thing about Park Jongseong is; he exudes this aura that Heeseung finds hard to explain, but it shapes the other's character as posh and rather stylish in Heeseung's perspective. Everything about the other screams chic and fiery, with a tinge of passion and softness. Jongseong is a perfect balance of everything, and it makes him _glow_ , in Heeseung's eyes that is.

When the music starts to play, Heeseung feels his heart tightening. _Of course_ , Jongseong will play Kai-sunbaenim's Mmmh. _Of course_ , he sighs in defeat. It is the younger's favourite song at the moment. Heeseung knows this very second will be the end of him.

Jongseong starts dancing.

His body is in full control, and Heeseung sees the determination and hard work pooling in those brimming galaxies; the same glint that makes his heart flip and his cheeks turning crimson. It is a sexy song, no one can doubt it, but the way Jongseong is smart enough to know exactly how much strength and delicacy he needs to exert in every move; Heeseung feels lightheaded all of a sudden.

It gets worse when their eyes met through their reflection on the mirror.

Jongseong is body-rolling, just enough to make Heeseung's legs buckle in excitement and astonishment. A raw rush of adrenaline is pumping his heart two beats faster than usual. It feels hot, _too hot_ , that Heeseung voluntarily takes off his favourite pink jumper (designed by Heeseung and Jongseong) and breathes in deep. He almost passes out when he catches a glimpse of Jongseong licking his lips suggestively. _What is that suppose to mean?_

The song continues with Jongseong and Ni-Ki dancing to the rhythm, along with a struggling Sunoo, a determined Sunghoon, an overly excited Jeyoon and Jungwon following them closely. Heeseung cannot move his body no matter how hard he tries because his sole focus is on Jongseong. All of them are powerful, dancing to their heart's content, but _damn_ , this Park Jongseong is on another level of _sexy_.

Reaching the end of the song, Heeseung does not expect Jongseong to approach him, and the younger flicks his chin with a finger. His eyes are colliding with the latter's, and he feels thirsty instantly; as if someone is rubbing sandpaper along his throat. A smirk is playing on his face, a challenge, an invitation, but Heeseung is no longer breathing properly with every advances Jongseong is making. 

Jongseong's fingers are dancing on his cheeks and down to his lips and stops on his shoulder. The song finally ends, and the younger's smile is tender now. The Jay of ENHYPEN disappears as soon as the song comes to a halt, and Heeseung needs a moment of silence to grasp everything because _what on earth just happened?_

He does not expect Jongseong to pull him close to his body; their shared perfume is mingling in the air, and Heeseung is breathless once again. 

"I hope I pulled a great performance, hyung," Jongseong pauses, hot breath blowing close to his ears, perking up all his senses and sending them to an override. "I can even perform only in front of you, _just you_." He winks and smiles playfully. And Heeseung is losing every strand of sanity left in his mind.

He gulps the bitterness down his throat loud enough to earn a questioning look from Sunoo, a giggle from Jungwon and a teasing smile from Ni-Ki.

"Hyung," Sunghoon calls, and Heeseung almost trips on his feet. 

"Yeah?" He answers. His voice is only a mere whisper.

Sunghoon giggles, and proclaims, "Your _I would drop anything for Jongseong_ face is showing. Better keep them to yourself, hyung. There are still minors in this room, you know."

Heeseung wants to run away and never return. Maybe he should not be in ENHYPEN in the first place. He should at least try to control his hormones and not openly stares at Jongseong in amazement and love.

Faintly, he hears Jongseong's boisterous laugh, and his heart thunders wildly again.


	2. don't go (but you did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hyung, have you ever thought of how you will die?" jongseong asks as both of them are lying on the bed while gazing at the glimmering stars.
> 
> heeseung ponders for a second before a smile blooms beautifully on his face. "i will die in your arms when our hair is grey, and we are walking with the help of a staff," 
> 
> "how about you?" it is heeseung's turn to ask. 
> 
> the younger only takes a second to utter a response, "i will die by taking a bullet for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to [kim sungkyu (infinite) - i'm cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFl4UZc3LEA) while writing this.
> 
> this is a bit different from what I usually wrote. i hope it is okay though ;;
> 
> take care. best regards. x

"Ni-ki-ah, can you hear me? Sunghoon? Anyone there?"

Heeseung whispers to the walkie-talkie with shaky fingers. Beads of sweat are trickling from the sides of his face down to his chin. He inhales a deep breath as the winter breeze kisses his uncovered body. He only wears his safety gears and bulletproof vest, nothing more. He trembles, but not for long. A familiar set of fingers are lacing their frozen ones with his. He looks up and watches stars erupting from Jongseong's eyes. 

Warmth. Heeseung feels warm like he is bathing under the summer sun. Jongseong is not looking at him, but rather to their surroundings. Other officers are hiding behind respective bushes. While Heeseung and Jongseong hide together, plotting the next step. 

They are on a mission to ambush the largest drug factory in South Korea. Heeseung is the leader that was assigned by Chief Superintendent General Bang, with Jongseong being his second-man. Currently, he has not received any information from Sunoo or Jungwon. Sunghoon and Ni-ki are not answering too. 

"Hyung, you can wait here. I am going to check on them," Jongseong announces as his eyes are on Heeseung. 

The younger is about to leave their hideout, but Heeseung is quick to pull the younger back from going. "Jongseong-ah! Are you crazy?! You cannot go alone!" He half-whisper-half-screaming at Jongseong. Jongseong is known as the bravest officer in their division, but this is not the place to be too daring. His life is at stake, and Heeseung does not want Jongseong to take the risk.

"We need to do something, hyung!" Jongseong replies, the soft glint in his eyes are turning into balls of fire. It scares Heeseung.

Jongseong glances at the walkie-talkie in Heeseung's hands, "They are not responding. We need to go with plan B,"

"I will back you up,"

"Hyung-"

"Jongseong-ah," Heeseung tightens the hold around Jongseong's wrist. He does not have the time to think about the bruise that will paint the younger's skin in purple and blue; now, he needs to ensure all his subordinates are safe. 

"The plan B includes me joining you," Heeseung states firmly. He is not supposed to feel happy now, but the worry in Jongseong's eyes make him smile. 

"Your legs," Jongseong gazes at his legs. The elder is still recovering from the injury. They ambushed the subsidiary factory this company set-up in Busan. Heeseung was injured, and he could not move for months. "You cannot run yet, hyung. You are still healing,"

"It is okay," Heeseung reassures, "I am okay now, Jongseong-ah. Do not worry too much about me, okay?"

Jongseong is hesitant, but this mission is severe to stop the drug-syndicate from sprouting across Korea. Heeseung is the most competent superintendent in their division, and he knows the elder is up to this mission, despite his injuries. 

After a moment of consideration, Jongseong agrees with a heavy heart. "Okay, hyung," he whispers, taking this advantage to lace their fingers again. "I have your back,"

Their boots rustle with the snow underneath their feet as they are approaching the entrance. Heeseung commands the other officer to cover them. 

He receives a message from one of his subordinates that Sunghoon and Ni-ki have entered the factory through the west. Now, Heeseung and Jongseong will go in through the east. Other underlings will enter through south: this is Heeseung's plan to surround the factory. There is no space for them to run. Heeseung believes his plan will succeed.

As soon as they enter the factory, a battle of gunshot resounds. 

Jongseong takes his hands and dives to the dusty floor. "Hyung, take cover!"

The other is busy shooting his bullets through the gang members. Heeseung is stunned for a moment. He freezes beside Jongseong, but when he realizes his plan failed, anger begins to boil inside him; he needs to move fast.

Mindlessly, Heeseung starts running and shot everyone in his way. Heeseung tries to find the main culprit and sees him attempting to run with a large briefcase in his hands.

"Drop your weapons! You are under arrest!" Heeseung shouts and aims his gun towards the culprit.

He does not hear anything. His focus is on the culprit, but he does not realize how he is in a vulnerable situation.

Heeseung hears a gunshot behind him, too close to his ears. He turns around and sees Jongseong running towards him. 

"Heeseung-hyung!"

_Silence_. He is drowning in a deafening silence.

When he opens his eyes, he is already on the floor with Jongseong on top of him. 

Everything quietens down as he sees Jongseong's eyes are fluttering close. Hot, red blood dampens his vest. Heeseung tries to move his legs, but he is stagnant. 

He sees Sunghoon and Ni-ki by Jongseong's sides, and Heeseung does not understand. What is going on?

"Jongseong-ah! Jongseong-ah! Open your eyes!"

"Jongseong-hyung! Open your eyes! Stay with us, hyung! Please!"

_Numb_.

Heeseung looks at his fingers; blood. His eyes linger everywhere, and it lands on Jongseong again. It is coming from him. 

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jongseong's half-closed eyes looking at him. There is a sweet smile decorating his face, and Heeseung's heart shatters instantly. 

Jongseong is alive.

Jongseong will not leave Heeseung without proposing first.

Heck, Jongseong promised to marry him in summer this year.

He cannot die.

Not on his watch.

_"Hyung, have you ever thought of how you will die?" Jongseong asks as both of them are lying on the bed while gazing at the glimmering stars._

_"Huh? That is a random question," Heeseung claims. He plays with Jongseong's black locks._

_The younger looks up at him with eyes as vast the cloudless-night sky, "Yeah, I know. But we are in a dangerous field of work. Has it never crossed your mind?"_

_"Hm..." Heeseung ponders for a second before a smile blooms beautifully on his face. "I will die in your arms when our hair is grey, and we are walking with the help of a staff,"_

_Jongseong begins to laugh, and Heeseung's stomach churns in delight. "How about you?" It is Heeseung's turn to ask._

_The younger only takes a second to utter a response, "I will die by taking a bullet for you."_

Heeseung feels a lump forming in his throat. He is having troubles breathing. 

Paramedics are surrounding them both, but Heeseung wants them to treat Jongseong instead of him. He cannot find the voice to reply. He lies on the ground, unmoving, but his eyes are only on Jongseong.

They are giving Jongseong CPR, but the younger is not moving, not even a flinch. Sunghoon and Ni-ki come by his side and take his hands into theirs. 

Heeseung wants to hug Jongseong and says he is stupid for wanting to die like this. Jongseong is an imbecile, but Heeseung loves him too much. How can Jongseong take a bullet for him? Who in their sane mind will do that?

_Jongseong did_.

The paramedics are trying as best they can, but when they have stopped performing CPR, and all Heeseung can see is blue painting the younger's lips; it is too late.

Heeseung does not even get to say goodbye.

He cries until his voice sounds foreign to him. 


	3. that sea is parting us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeseung is not his. he will never be the one that heeseung wakes up to in the morning. he will not be the one to kiss his worries goodbye and pat his head lovingly.
> 
> _heeseung is not his._
> 
> like night and day, they are born from the same sky, but they cannot exist simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another angsty chapter. _why do i love hurting myself?_ i don't know either :')
> 
> this short story was already in my drafts. it was not that sad initially, but i thought i should add more spice to it (please, don't be mad at me t.t) i should write something fluffy for them soon.
> 
> updates will be slower than usual since my exams will start next week. wish me luck :') i hope i can do my best.
> 
> thank you for reading. take care. stay healthy, safe, and happy everyone! 
> 
> best regards,  
> na.
> 
> [ps: i listened to [jarryd james - 1000x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6PcHaTpjaU) when writing this. it really sets up the mood, hehe.]

He gazes at the blaring lights on top of his head; the hustle and bustle of countless people walking forward and backwards to their respective concourse make his heart thrum. 

Jongseong feels the prickle on his skin as the flight ticket back to the States lies lifelessly in between his cold fingers. His heart feels heavy, tight even, but Jongseong knows this is the best for him. At least, this is the only conclusion he can think. Amid the chaos in his heart and mind, Jongseong needs to escape before he regrets everything. 

There is no turning back.

He takes a seat at the departure area, waiting for the gates to open. The 13-hour long ride back home will not feel a thing, and Jongseong intends to feel numb until he leaves this country for good.

Jongseong unlocks his handphone and tears up immediately. Heeseung's blinding smile greets his vision, and Jongseong has no strength in him to contain the tears from falling.

He lets them fall, tear after tear, imitating the pouring rain against the glass windows in front of him. Jongseong does not want to be strong anymore. He tried to keep his guard up, but the realization of losing Heeseung to someone else makes him weak to the knees. 

But, all their shared memories are too beautiful to forget. A part of Jongseong wants to remember them, but another part of him wants to leave them here, buried in Seoul. He cannot possibly take them with him; it will haunt his soul until the end of time. 

Heeseung makes him understand what love is, and he is forever thankful. Heeseung also teaches him how painful heartbreak is, and Jongseong still thank the elder for that.

With a heavy heart, Jongseong searches for Heeseung's name in _Favourites_ , and presses call.

After the second beep, Heeseung's sleepy voice resounds in his eardrums. Jongseong's heart skips a beat, but he realizes how sinful that feeling is. He blinks them away instantly.

" _Jongseong-ah, why did you call? It is_ -" the elder pauses, and Jongseong hears rustling sounds, "- _4 in the morning. Are you okay?_ "

Jongseong feels guilty for waking up the elder from his peaceful slumber, but he worries there is no time left for him to bid his last words.

"Hyung, I have something to tell you," He whispers, trying as hard to bite back the sob from erupting.

Heeseung hums and Jongseong can somehow imagine the pout on his lips, and the doe-eyes fluttering lazily. It is so beautiful, that image of Heeseung, and it is harder for Jongseong to not break down in tears.

"I am leaving Korea in 30 minutes,"

" _Huh? What do you mean?_ "

Jongseong wipes the snot running from his nose as he utters brokenly, "Something came up. I think I will be in the States for a while,"

He hears a heavy sigh coming from the other line, and Jongseong will contemplate his next move if Heeseung wants him to stay. " _Jongseong-ah, is everything okay?_ "

He bites his lips, hard, and he tastes the iron on his tastebud. "Y-yeah, everything is great. I need some time for myself, that is all."

Silence is lingering in the air. Deep down, Jongseong hopes that Heeseung will give him more reasons to stay than leave.

The elder whispers after a pause, " _I will always be here for you. You know that, right, Jongseongie?_ "

_Why does it hurt so much?_ "Yeah. I know, hyung,"

Heeseung inhales a deep breath as he continues, " _But, Jongseong-ah, I hope you will be there for my wedding. You and Jaeyoon promised to be our best men! Sunghoon is going to be sad too if you cannot make it,_ "

_Shit_ , his heart curses, eyes stinging as tears endlessly fall. _Jongseong does not stand a chance_. He will never have a chance. The door to Heeseung's heart closed as Sunghoon managed to enter.

Jongseong is too late.

Jongseong does not care about the questioning eyes he gets from everyone. He cries and cries until his chest tightens in an agonizing knot. He swallows every sob from escaping his lips, trying to sound as convincing when he answers, "Okay, hyung. I will be there at your wedding. Tell Sunghoon that I will make it,"

He can hear the sunshine from Heeseung's laugh, and Jongseong wants them to stop because it hurts. _It freaking hurts_.

" _Take care, Jongseong-ah. I love you,_ "

If only the universe works in different ways, will Jongseong have a chance to be in Sunghoon's place? Will he be the one that Heeseung loves?

He breathes in deep, _so_ deep that his mind goes blank, and his feelings are numb, "I love you too, Heeseung-hyung."

Jongseong ends the call right away and clutches the fabric of his jumper. He wants to take out his heart and throws it to the Han River. He does not need them anyway since it belongs to Heeseung, always belonged to Lee Heeseung.

His handphone lights up, and Jongseong glances at the screen.

_Jaeyoonie [04:11 am]_

_Jongseong-ah, I wish I can hug you now, but I know it will not change anything. I will always have your back, Jongseong. Do not forget that._

He furiously blinks the tears away, but it keeps falling. 

_Jaeyoonie [04:12 am]_

_I am sorry for everything. Call me whenever things get rough. I am here for you, mate. Always._

His handphone lights up again.

_Jaeyoonie [04:13 am]_

_Take care. I love you._

Jongseong gazes at the stars above his head. They are dancing and twirling in delight as their shine is blinding and mesmerizing. He remembers Heeseung's breathtaking smile, and he remembers how intense his love for the elder is since the first time he saw that unforgettable glimmer. Heeseung is holding him captive, and Jongseong has no intention to escape.

They are two parallel lines, running side by side as they are chasing the sundown. But the thing about parallel lines, they will not intersect. No matter how hard Jongseong is trying to cross the line, fate will intervene, using their powers against him, and his plan will go haywire again.

Heeseung is not his. He will never be the one that Heeseung wakes up to in the morning. He will not be the one to kiss his worries goodbye and pat his head lovingly.

_Heeseung is not his_.

Like night and day, they are born from the same sky, but they cannot exist simultaneously. 

Heeseung is with Sunghoon now, his best friend, Park Sunghoon.

Jongseong laughs the tears away. He is pathetic.

He gazes at the stars again, and he feels them engulfing him in a hug. 

He smiles.

He sees the LED screen blaring in green, white and red. The time has come for him to say goodbye.

As he safely boards the plane, Jongseong glances at his handphone for one last time. He closes his eyes as a new batch of tears falls gracefully, cascading his cheeks with bittersweet memories.

_Heeseung-hyung <3 [05:15 am] _

_Take care, Jongseongie. I will miss you._

There is no turning back now.


	4. yellow lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when he looks up, he sees those yellow lightbulbs hovering above their heads, happily dancing to the rhythm as the night air continues to blow. jongseong is dumbstruck, the view is magnificent, and everything that happened today melts away from his exhausted body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by; [yellow lights - harry hudson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl7wcDX5bU0).
> 
> it is okay to take things slow. do everything according to your pace, okay? if it is too much to bear, take a deep breath and rest for a few minutes. cheer up, everyone!
> 
> best regards,  
> na.

Jongseong tosses and turns on his bed. 

He cannot fall asleep even though he has been lying on the bed for more than an hour. Jongseong feels fatigued, his body wants to rest, but his mind is full and empty at the same time. Maybe it is the time of the month; he feels everything and nothing at once. 

Carefully, he searches around the lightly-lit room and searches for his handphone. _01:14 am._ Jongseong sighs heavily. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair and starts questioning everything that crosses his mind. _Why did I drink coke today? Why did not I make dinner instead of ordering take-out? Why could I not hit the note? Why?_

"Jongseong-ah,"

Jongseong startles. Goosebumps are rising on his skin as he hears a whispered voice calling his name. He searches for the caller in sheer darkness, praying that he is just dreaming and will wake up soon. 

He gets up quietly from the bed, not wanting to wake up the others and sees Heeseung kneeling beside his bed, hair-messy and a smile that shines brighter than the stars. 

"Hyung?" He asks. His voice sounds hoarse and strained; tiredness consumes his body even to his voice.

"Jongseong-ah, let us go outside?" Heeseung invites with a pair of anticipating doe-eyes. 

Jongseong cannot think of anything as his mind goes blank, "Hyung, are you serious?" His voice rises a bit, and he hears Sunghoon groaning in his sleep. _Such a light-sleeper he is_ , his heart says.

"Yeah. Why would not I be serious?"

"It is almost 1.30 am, hyung. And we have dance practice at 8," Jongseong says with a heavy sigh.

Heeseung takes his hands and runs toward the door. Jongseong might have knocked some empty water bottles here and there, but Heeseung does not stop. They open the door, and immediately, the night breeze blows hurriedly. The trees rustle, creating a calming melody that makes Jongseong shiver.

But, Heeseung engulfs him from the back, covering his body with his thick jumper. Jongseong turns around; the sleepiness and tiredness have long gone when he catches a glimpse of Heeseung's sunshine smile.

Their bodies are closely pressing, allowing no air to sneak through the null gap between them. It tingles as Jongseong feels Heeseung's hot breath kissing his bare neck, and the hold around his waist tightens as the elder rest his head against his back. 

Jongseong holds the clasped hands, intertwining their fingers together, and he senses the smile blooming on Heeseung's face against his skin.

When he looks up, he sees those yellow lightbulbs hovering above their heads, happily dancing to the rhythm as the night air continues to blow. Jongseong is dumbstruck, the view is magnificent, and everything that happened today melts away from his exhausted body. 

It is beautiful.

"Jongseong-ah, are you looking at the lights?" Heseung asks softly, like blooming flowers tickling his earlobe, and his heart flips in a heartbeat.

"Yes," He shortly answers.

"Do you think it is beautiful?" 

"Yes. Very beautiful,"

"That is life, Jongseong-ah," Heeseung wisely affirms; the hold around his waist loosens a bit, but he feels butterfly kisses on his neck. It is making his head spin, pound, and everything all at once.

"You do not have to beat yourself up for a mistake you did. Life carries more meaning than just chasing perfection," 

He experiences turmoil, a tsunami of emotion as the latter lets go of his waist only to caress his hands lovingly. "Let us enjoy this view and sleep, okay, Jongseong-ah?"

Jongseong does not know what to say or what to think, but he only knows the hotness of skin against his, and the comforting hold around his waist is more than enough to cheer him up.

It is enough.

The elder snuggles closer to his neck, and he let his body fall limp.

Under these yellow lights, Jongseong finds himself smiling again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for all the errors, but thank you so much for reading this. take care. stay safe everyone.
> 
> best regards. x
> 
> [ps: you can find me on twitter: [@orenjiuyus ](https://twitter.com/orenjiuyus) ^^*]


End file.
